The present invention relates to the technical field concerning the agricultural equipment used for picking fruit from the trees or for cutting off branches of trees.
In particular, the present invention concerns a rod used as a telescopic extension, designed to be connected to a source of a fluid under pressure, at one end, and to a pneumatic actuator at the other end, the rod being capable of maintaining a fluid seal with any extension.